


[podfic] An Algorithm for Mistakes

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Lydia Martin, College, F/M, First Time, Future Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Science and Maths, genius, the derek/stiles is unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'An Algorithm for Mistakes' by <b>fleete</b> performed aloud. 3hrs6mins.</p><p>Lydia has a plan: attend college, study the biological makeup of werewolves, win prizes, and wear amazing shoes. She does not expect to make friends with Stiles. Or flirt with Stiles. Or accidentally start a pack war with Stiles. Whatever. The point is, Lydia has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] An Algorithm for Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Algorithm for Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/565679) by [fleete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleete/pseuds/fleete). 



Cover Art by lunchee

| 

## Stream

## Duration

3hrs06mins 

## Song Credit

  * _She's a Genius_ by **Jet**
  * _Gangnam Style_ by **Psy**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/algorithm.m4b)(80MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/tw/algorithm.mp3)(111MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos much appreciated ♥


End file.
